


Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major {Sherlock x John}

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army, Asdfghjkl, Blankets, Fluff, Graham/Gary/Guilford Lestrade, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I procrastanated alot, John Hamish Watson - Freeform, John/Chipping machine, Johnlock Fluff, Kiss me goodnight, Lots of it, M/M, NJMLDF, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sergeants man, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock is sleeping omfg, Song - Freeform, Tags, Wartime songs, fluffff, flufffffffff, i can't spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John arrives home to find a special surprise at 221b Baker St.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major {Sherlock x John}

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story occurred to me while we were practising a song for our school play (I was basically fangirling about the song). Me and my friend had the most shit-eating grins on our faces while singing. Anyways enjoy some Johnlock fluff!  
> Also BIG thank you to my friend for helping me edit this! Thanks Dara!

_ Private Jones came in one night _

_ Full of cheer and very bright _

_ He'd been out all day upon the spree _

_-_

Sherlock skipped towards the crime scene happily like a child in a candy shop. He looked around and his smile flattered. Oh… Just another boring murder. He huffed in irritation and looked toward Graham? George? Guilford? He could never remember the Detective Inspector’s name no matter how hard he tried. Maybe it’s because Anderson’s horrible bowl hair cu- wait scratch that, maybe it’s because Anderson is clicking at Sherlock’s direction with the most brain melting-not in a good way-expression.

“Take Anderson away from here, he’s lowering my IQ” said Sherlock, voice laced with annoyance.

“What?! You can’t just do that! Tell hi-“stated Anderson his face red with anger.

“Just go” replied Lestrade. And with that ~~the parasite~~ ahem I meant mushroom, was escorted out of the crime scene. _Much better_ , thought Sherlock, _now to start. Woman, age 23, poor job, abusive relationship, messy cut to the neck, clear signs of struggle; misplaced furniture-the carpets have indentations , bruised skin, bloody knife in victim’s hands, killer; left handed-cut deeper to the left, anger issues due to the abused furniture, not many visitors due to the uncleanliness of the apartment._ After he explained that the boyfriend had killed her in rage and tried to disguise it as a suicide _._ He promptly left the scene walking past Anderson, who gave him the stink eye (such childlessness), and hailed a cab back to 221b Baker St. The journey was uneventful and he arrived back to his flat to discover that John was reading.

_ He bumped into Sergeant Smeck _

_ Put his arms around his neck _

_ And in his ear he whispered tenderly..... _

_-_

“What are you reading?” asked Sherlock. John jumped at the sound as he was engrossed in the book and glanced up.

“You can’t tell?” replied John his voice stitched with surprise and a hint of curiosity. “The great Sherlock Holmes, the man that can tell what mustard brand they have at home by looking at the corner of their mouth, the man that can deduce your whole life story doesn’t know what book I’m reading?”

“Oh come on John we both very well know you’re exaggerating at the mustard statement plus you’re holding the book in a maladroit position,”

“I’m reading the Hobbit,” and at that exact moment Sherlock sneezed.

 

_ Kiss me goodnight, Sergeant-Major _

_ Tuck me in my little wooden bed _

_ We all love you, Sergeant-Major,  _

_ When we hear you bawling, "Show a leg!" _

_-_

The sun settled into the horizon or in John’s case the supermarket windows. What was his reason to arrive at the store, well Mr. Smarty-pants thought it was an ingenious idea to pour all the milk down the drain to make space for his pig liver. Don’t ask me, I myself don’t know why he has a pig liver. So here he was, in ASDA, with 12 pints of milk (2 jugs) having a row with a chipping machine. History repeating itself. After 5 whole minutes of nostalgic arguing he decided to go the normal way instead. The casher was a teen, well he looked fifteen; and was actually really nice, the only thing that was weird were his eyes. They looked goldeny/turquoise-ish. John brushed it off and went back to 221b, only to see Sherlock laying in an awkward position on the couch…wait for it……then he realized that the man was in-fact sleeping. Sleeping?! John edged closer to see a calm pale face, eyelids closed and mouth slightly a-jar. Soft breathing reached his ears. Yep definitely asleep. He got a blanket and wrapped it around Sherlock.

“Goodnight,” he leaned down and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. He tucked the scarlet blanket more securely and left the vicinity. Not before glancing at the peaceful face of his flat mate.

_ Don't forget to wake me in the morning _

_ And bring me 'round a nice hot cup of tea _

_ Kiss me goodnight Sergeant-Major _

_ Sergeant-Major, be a mother to me _

_-_

Sherlock awoke with the scent of tea wafting through the air.

“Morning,” said a gruff voice.

“Morning,” replied Sherlock, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Earl Grey?”

“Earl Grey,”

_ Kiss me goodnight Sergeant-Major _

_ Sergeant-Major, be a mother to me _

__

_ \--------------------------------- _

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated a lot while writing this......like I practised Japanese writing and learned a new keyboard song............a whole 'nother level of procrastination......It's not even that good....;~; one day I shall write a fic longer than 2 pages!!!!!!11 Also ASDA is a life saver. Trust me. I'm a doctor..........I'll walk myself out......  
> P.S  
> Sorry I haven't written much but the new chapter of 'Insanity Is The Best Desert' is coming out soon! So be ready!  
> P.S.S  
> I'm open to suggestions! It can be any pairing from any fandom! No really.  
> Tumbler: Crazy-Fandom-Cookie  
> Deviantart: Flowerose223
> 
> ~~CFC out desu~~


End file.
